tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Parting Gift
Characters: Scarlett, Snake-Eyes Radio Chatter: Low-Light, Hacker, Kilroy, Slipstream Location: Snake-Eyes' Cabin in the Rockies Date: June 8, 2010 Summary: Scarlett has been off the Grid for a Week, using Snake-Eyes' Cabin as a place to get her mind straight. Who should show up, but the Ninja Master himself... A short chat, with a breakup and then, an unexpected twist... LOG BEGINS: Snake-Eyes has returned to the Cabin, evading the world as he does at times. He has no idea he has visitors. He parks his motorcycle at the hillside and walks towards the cabin, lost in thought. Scarlett sits next to the fireplace, leaning her back against Timber. She is staring at the fire, wearing a robe, and a blanket only as protection against the night time chill here above the frost line. Snake-Eyes opens the door and sees Scarlett with Timber. He smiles softly behind his mask. His beautiful fiancée, in his only sanctuary. He approaches her from behind quietly, and moves to put his arms around her in a silent, loving embrace. Shana smiles a little, as she hears the door open, and as she is embraced, she says, "You know, Timber heard you miles away.... I know it was you, before you got within a mile." She kisses him softly on the cheek, removing his mask, because he does not need it around her. Snake-Eyes lets her remove the mask. He kisses her back softly, his ravaged face pulled in a soft smile. He signs. "I know. I trust both of your skills. What brings you up here? I Hope you two haven't been conspiring." Shana shakes her head, "No, nothing that devious. I tried to get Storm Shadow to join me up here, but he is too much of a devious sort himself to come up here... so, instead, I have instead, been spending my time thinking. Snake-Eyes, I have come to a decision..." She takes a long, slow, deep breath... "You won't like it, but you have to make a choice. It's Tommy, or me. You can't be torn between the two of us, any longer. You have to, for better or worse, decide which of us is most important in your life. I will support either decision you make, but if your choice is Tommy, we can never be more than friends again." Snake-Eyes winces and turns away for a moment. He looks conflicted, but a part of him knows Shana is right. Storm Shadow has been a problem for years. But another part.. He signs. "I can save him, Shana. I will save him. I won't give up. It doesn't mean I love you any less." Scarlett nods, "But it means, you choose him?" she asks softly. Snake-Eyes signs, "There's no choice in the matter. If a clansman needs to be redeemed.. it must go above all else. Even personal.." He signs. "I understand if you want to leave." Scarlett stands up, she kisses Snake-Eyes, deeply, with all the passion, and love she has for him behind it, and the tears once again begin to flow. She breaks the kiss, finally, and moves towards the bedroom, and her duffel bag. She closes the door, with a soft thud, but something about the sound has an echo of finality to it. To herself, she says, and she says it soft enough that even Snake-Eyes likely could only hear the sound, but maybe not pick out the words themselves, "If that is the way it has to be, than I will bring him Storm-Shadow, so he can redeem him... It will be our parting gift..." Snake-Eyes shakes physically, returning the kiss passionately. He's not one to show emotion, but he seems almost broken by the decision. He signs. "I will bring him to redemption." he starts to turn away, almost trying to block what is happening right now. "If he can't be redeemed then.. I'll do what I have to do." Scarlett is back in her Ninja-Lingerie outfit when she opens the door. She moves to Snake-Eyes, a sword in one hand, the Arashikage Katana that Snake-Eyes gave to her, and in the other, a pair of rings... She sets the sword down on the chair closest to Snake-Eyes, and the rings on the table besides it. She then stands there, just looking at Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes looks to what Scarlett puts on the chair. He signs. "You may keep them. What I give to you I give you forever." He signs. "You are free. I hope you find someone who can love you as much as you've loved me over the years. I am sorry that I have failed you." Shana says softly, "I can't take Terri's ring... And I won't find anyone like you, Snake-Eyes. I will never love anyone as much as I love you." She doubts she will ever even look for love again. She glances at the Katana, and replaces it in the sheath, and than slips the engagement ring onto a necklace, and slips it over her head. Terri's ring, however, she takes to Snake-Eyes, and slips into his pocket, and repeats, "Terri's ring, you have to keep." Snake-Eyes pauses for a long while. He stands and looks Shana right in the eyes for a moment. Of course, he doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. He gives her a very passionate hug, longer then normal and signs. "No. Find love. There's still time. Do not let my ghost keep you. I will solve this problem then things.." well they won't be noral. He signs. "I'll be professional." He moves for one of the katanas on the wall, and a duffel bag he always has ready for emergencies. He morses something into the radio quickly. He signs. "I'll be back when this is finished." Joe Snake-Eyes says, "*Morse* I'm on leave for a unknown amount of time. I'll return when the time is right." Joe Low-Light says, "Eh?" Joe Low-Light says, "Damnation, Snakes. S'up?"" Joe Snake-Eyes offers no response Wonderful, now both Snake-Eyes and Scarlett are hunting Storm Shadow... What happens when they both find him? Shana says softly, "Snake-Eyes... Do you think this is something I can just turn off?" She shakes her head, ignoring the radio. She knows what Snake-Eyes is doing, she just plans on beating him to the punch, and bringing Tommy here to the Cabin before Snake-Eyes can find him. Snake-Eyes puts in well its not a request for leave of absence. Its more of a statement. He turns and starts to head to the door,already in lone hunter mode. He signs. "I've kept you from your life too long, Shana. Live. Forget what you've seen here. Forget this life of death and madness. This is not a path I want you to follow." Scarlett laughs, a little hysterically, "I *decided* to become a soldier, Snake-Eyes. I *applied* to become a Joe. Too late to get me off this path." She looks at Timber, and leans over to whisper in his ear, 'Track him. Help him'. Hopefully Timber will follow Snake-Eyes and keep him out of Trouble... She moves out the door herself, taking one last look around the cabin. Snake-Eyes signs. "Not the soldier path. This is different. The ninja path. The soldier side. If we were just soldiers this would be easy.. you and I both know it's beyond this. You and I both know.." he lifts his sleeve and motions to his tattoo. The motion says its the clan. Scarlett shrugs, "The clan... Too late for that, too." Snake-Eyes signs. "I'm still the silent master. I still have responsibilities. I won't take you down that path." Scarlett laughs, softly, "You are the Silent Master, you could be THE Master, but you let Storm Shadow rule your life.... If you would let go of your history with him, and move past it, you would be better able to lead the clan... the clan, however, is DEAD, Snake-Eyes. There are so few members right now, because of the split, that it is not a clan, it is barely a footnote. It needs a strong leader, and what do you, the only master of the clan remaining want to do? Split yourself further by going back into the past, and trying to redeem the 'Young Master'? Is he even redeemable? Or is his mind so full of holes, that it makes Swiss Cheese look solid? Think about it Snake-Eyes, you could rebuild the Arashikage Clan into what the Hard Master and the Soft Master built, but instead, you are chasing down someone who, and I do admit, through little fault of his own, can never again be a Master of the clan..." Snake-Eyes signs. "So long as one of us lives, the clan is alive. So long as there is a member of the Arashikage, the clan is strong. I need as many of my ninjas as I can get, to grow the clan. If the Young Master can be redeemed then it is up to me to try. If he can't then I will bring him to justice." Scarlett says simply, "Not if I kill the traitorous bastard first." Snake-Eyes signs. "Scarlett keep out of this." oh from Shana to Scarlett. Not a good sign. "This is between brothers." Scarlett shakes her head, "He is *not* your brother. He may have *been* your brother. Now? He works for Cobra, willingly." Is she pushing him? Trying to get him to lash out at her? Why? "He is a cowardly man, who hides behind the Brain Wave Scanner, because he is too afraid of his real duty to the clan... perhaps, so are you. Are you hiding behind him, because you are too afraid too lead the Clan out of these dark days?" Snake-Eyes seems to have finally taken enough. He lunges out at Scarlett directly, a ball of rage at her words. >> Snake-Eyes misses Scarlett with Punch. << Timber in the meantime, has seen this before. He heads over to the radio snake eyes was using and simply sits on it a few times. Beep beep beep. Is that SOS? Joe Snake-Eyes says, "*Morses an SOS*" Joe Low-Light says, "Yojoe?" Joe Snake-Eyes says, "(the morse continues at odd intervals as if it's not the best connection)" Joe Low-Light says, "Ugh. Gah. Hacker! Trace that." Joe Snake-Eyes says, "(There's a sound of fighting in the background. arguing. up close/ Is that a dog sniffing the radio?)" Joe Low-Light says, "Why is it when I'm in the middle of something important all this stuff happens? I can't even take a dump in peace." Joe Sgt. Hacker says, "That's easy... Location, Up in the Rockies. The Location seems to be Snake-Eyes' Cabin. Snake-Eyes and Scarlett's Tracking Devices both show as being in that location. In close proximity to the radio." Scarlett sidesteps the punch, it was telegraphed. She had been pushing him for quite a long time, and finally got him to loose his temper. Not many people could, but she has known him long enough, "About time... But that one was too easy to see coming. If that is the best you can do, Storm Shadow will tear you apart." She brings her right foot up, and around in a roundhouse kick. >> Scarlett misses Snake-Eyes with Kick. << Snake-Eyes signs "I don't want to fight you." He tries to grab the foot, and throw her off balance. >> Snake-Eyes strikes Scarlett with Throw. << Joe Low-Light says, "Oh, Alright. But if it turns out the Dog set off the Beacon while they're making nice, I reserve the right to film it." Joe Scarlett says, "Stay OUT of it! ALL of you! *Sound of a crash* Oooof.... That's an order!" Joe Snake-Eyes says, "*morse* Everything's good. Timber just got the radio. I'll handle it." Joe Slipstream says, "... Are you SURE man?" Scarlett is thrown back against the lamp, while she is trying to keep the Joes from interferring. She lets out a soft ooof, than stands up, not caring about the radio any longer. She picks up the lamp, and swings it at Snake-Eyes. >> Scarlett critically strikes Snake-Eyes with Smash! << Snake-Eyes tries to get the radio but.. SMACK, that lamp hits him square in the head. He staggers a bit, conscious and moving but still. He lunges, trying to tackle Scarlett to the ground, his head bleeding badly, but its a head wound. They do that sometimes. >> Snake-Eyes strikes Scarlett with Throw. << Joe Snake-Eyes's radio goes silent. Scarlett is tossed backwards and tackled. She sees all the blood, and while she doesn't like it, she is sure this means he can not go tracking Storm Shadow. She swings her fist, aiming for his stomach, "Stay down Snake-Eyes. I don't want to hurt you anymore..." >> Scarlett misses Snake-Eyes with Punch. << Joe Low-Light says, "Uh. Alright?" Joe Low-Light says, "I got dressed f' nothin'." Joe Slipstream says, "Want to go get beer?" Snake-Eyes and Scarlett are fighting. And not a normal argment style fight. Its with fists and lamps. Snake Eyes looks like hes got the worst of it so far. He's throwing punches allright but they aren't his hardest. He moves out of the way of the fist, but seems to be allowing her to get closer then normal. He throws another, well placed punch at his girl, all controlled anger right now. >> Snake-Eyes misses Scarlett with Punch. << Joe Low-Light says, "I got a 12 pack here if you wanna help drink it." Scarlett sidesteps the punch, and she ducks down, into a spin, her right leg extending out, attempting to knock Snake-Eyes off his feet, "Stay down. Storm Shadow is not worth your time, dammit! You know it. WHO is better for you? Him or me???" >> Scarlett misses Snake-Eyes with Sweep. << Joe Sgt. Hacker says, "Ugh, Beer..." Joe Slipstream says, "Where are you?" Joe Low-Light says, "Real men drink it." Joe Kilroy says, "so what's all this commotion I hear anyways?" Joe Low-Light says, "Eh. Foreplay." Joe Sgt. Hacker says, "Real men get fat after drinking it too. I prefer my alcohol in the form of Corn Whiskey. Better for ya, and it only requires a few drinks of the stuff before you feel the effect." Joe Low-Light says, "The Off Duty Lounge is where I'm headin', Slips." Joe Kilroy says, "Man.. if it's not the internet it's here." Joe Slipstream says, "And 'my girlfriend is dating my enemy' blues." This is an ironic time for Tommy to be stopping in, ain't it? He was just getting ready to knock when he heard his name in vain. So instead, he'll just... wait outside. Joe Kilroy says, "If you guys want a real drink, I have a bottle of 92 walker if you guys want it. I can bring it down. Good way to meet people I only hear about in radio static." Joe Low-Light says, "Come on down and bring it, Kilroy. The hell you doin' back, anyway?" Joe Kilroy says, "Got the reinstatment orders about 2 weeks ago. Was in semi-retirement. Nice of em eh?" Joe Low-Light says, "Yea. I figure you'd be off the hook." Joe Kilroy says, "Well at least it's not the sandbox this time. Gonna be stateside on the anti-terrorist front with you fine people." Joe Low-Light says, "Come on down. The more the better." Joe Sgt. Hacker says, "I better stay and monitor the situation in Colarado... Just in case. Neither of them gave the 'All Clear' Phrase. They could be in trouble, or it could just be... what was said earlier." Joe Low-Light says, "It's foreplay, Hacker. Trust me." Snake-Eyes moves out of the way. His head is bleeding badly now, but he still continues to move. He signs. "Theres no need to be jealous, really. How about we stop this now.." he tries to kick Scarlett's legs from under her "And we can talk abotu this later." >> Snake-Eyes misses Scarlett with Kick. << Joe Kilroy says, "...right..." Scarlett sidesteps the kick, and returns the kick, with one of her own. Hers is less politely placed. She is aiming for a certain part of his anatomy, to make him stop and take notice... maybe to even completely end the fight.... >> Scarlett strikes Snake-Eyes with Kick. << Snake-Eyes takes it right SMACK in the groin. He doubles over. No attack this round, hes got the wind knocked out of him, gasping for air. Yep. Scarlett's definately winning. Scarlett says, loudly, "STAY DOWN, DAMN YOU!" She steps back, "Or next time, I'll kick it twice. You won't be using it anytime soon anyway! Not unless your sword brother likes it...." Oooh, something set the redheads temper off, wouldn't you say? Knock, knock. LOG ENDS Who could that be knocking on the door? Too bad the Mux and me had trouble with a connection... Tommy's appearance could have been interesting... Category:2010 Category:Logs